


A Royal Inquisition

by spicyarnor



Series: The Prince And His Bodyguard [9]
Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: Prince Olivert shows up unexpectedly and asks Neithardt some questions.





	A Royal Inquisition

Major Neithardt entered his room at Garellia Fortress after a long day only to be met with Prince Olivert sitting in his chair, legs crossed daintily, looking up at him with a pleased smile.

"Ah, Major Neithardt! I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you personally before we left," the prince spoke in a friendly tone, devoid of all formality but the title.

"Your Highness," he said, startled, bowing stiffly.

"Oh there's no need for any of that," waved Olivert casually, "I'm not here on official business. I just want to have a little chat with you, man-to-man, so please, speak with me as you would with anyone else." Honestly, the man was so silly. Just because he had a touch of royal blood that he didn't even ask for-

"Prince Olivert," Neithardt began, "I would be very willing to speak with you, but it simply wouldn't be proper behavior on my part to address you so casually," he explained, looking slightly anxious.

Olivert sighed. "Oh, alright. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Call me what you wish."

"Thank you, Your Highness," he replied, still obscuring any readable emotion on his face with all the skills of a proper soldier. Oh, it was a shame for such an attractive man to act this way, Olivier thought, briefly wondering what kinds of beautiful expressions his close friends might have seen... Like Mueller, perhaps? Ah, right, yes, Mueller. He was the whole point of this little excursion.

"May I ask one question of you first, my prince?"

_Oooh, 'my prince', how exciting! I would pay good mira to have Mueller address me that way - perhaps I should offer?_

"Ah, yes, ask me anything your heart desires," the prince replied, shoving his thoughts aside for later.

"T-thank you, your highness. Then, if I may ask, why are you in my personal quarters?"

"Because they are your quarters, of course! Where else would I find you so easily?"

"I... see."

"Yes, of course! Now, down to business," Olivert said cheerily, jumping to his feet, chair creaking behind him as he walked over to Neithardt and put an arm around his shoulders, to which the soldier bristled, standing up very straight. "So, does Mueller have a girlfriend?"

"Wh... what?" Neithardt stammered, clearly uncomfortable, but the prince was far too focused on getting answers to notice.

"Does he have a lady friend? A mistress, a fiancé, anything of the sort. Please, answer truthfully."

"I, ah, no, I don't think so, Your Highness," the soldier replied, grimacing.

"I see, I see! Has he had one in the past?"

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but I don't see why you're asking me or how this is relevant," he said, resisting the powerful urge to wriggle out from under the prince's arm, "Wouldn't it be easier to just ask Mueller himself?"

"Oh you know how Mueller is, he hates talking about these sorts of things," Olivert said with a sigh. "It's always nothing but work with him. Where's the romance? The passion?"

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't feel... comfortable discussing these details of my friend's personal life," Neithardt said, looking like he wanted to flee the room entirely by now, "That said, I don't think he really has the time for those kinds of things."

"Oh," Olivert slumped, looking disappointed, dropping his arm off of the man's shoulders much to his relief.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Your Highness?"

"Hmm, well..." The prince trailed off and slowly began to grin a terrible, lascivious grin, much to Neithardt's abject horror. "Does he have a boyfriend then? A male lover perhaps?"

"No," Neithardt said loudly and firmly. "Now if that's all, I must please request that Your Highness considers retiring to get some rest, it is quite the late hour and your train arrives very early this morning."

"Ah," Olivert sighed, highly disappointed. "Thank you for your help," he said, making his way to the door. "Please do let me know if he gets one, okay?" A wink accompanied the "okay" and Neithardt blankly stared in great discomfort as the prince mercifully, oh thank you blessed Aidios for your salvation, left his room, door swinging shut behind him.

Neithardt immediately bolted the door shut and slumped against it, hand against his chest, catching his breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding.

Prince Olivert didn't know anything, he told himself. And, it was true what he'd said, Mueller was not involved with anyone at the moment - but just how close he had come to having to lie to the prince's face had Neithardt nearly shaking in his steel toed boots.

And poor Mueller had to deal with this every single day...!

Perhaps, he admitted, still reeling from adrenaline, his old friend was stronger than him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am instead of sleeping. Oops. Sorry if there are any editing mistakes.
> 
> Yeah so this fits into some weird long canon I have where Neithardt and Mueller used to casually hook up for the heck of it. May get thrown in a series if/when I write more things that fit in there?
> 
> I just needed a break to write something kind of silly. Hope someone enjoys!


End file.
